Revenge
by Alabaster86
Summary: Ozai and Azula punish Mai for her actions at Boiling Rock. Story mainly focuses on Mai and her thoughts during her ordeal.
1. Chapter 1 Reverie at Boiling Rock

Avatar and all its characters belong to Bryan Konietzko and Michael Di Martino

Rated T for some mature content

Revenge

Chapter 1 - Reverie at Boiling Rock

Mai's cell at The Boiling Rock Prison was next door to Ty Lee's. The bubbly acrobat had tried knocking on their shared wall to get Mai's attention. Making noise, however, was against prison rules. Two guards strode to her cell and demanded that she stop. Ty Lee stopped.

As prisons went, The Boiling Rock really wasn't that bad. The prisoners were fed regularly, got fresh air time and weren't mistreated as long as they followed the rules. Its' fearsome reputation came more from it's inescapability rather than its harshness.

"Hmmmm," considered Mai. "Inescapable until Zuko and his friends. My uncle will be so pissed off. And I helped him. I wonder where Uncle Chin is anyway." Mai lay back on her prison issue cot in her prison issue clothes and instinctively reached for a blade. Twirling them eased boredom and was somehow comforting too. "Not there, idiot," she cursed herself.

"Ugh! Why do the clothes have to be orange? Ty Lee must be going crazy not wearing pink."

Mai's thoughts turned to Azula. She shivered. Not the type of girl to scare easily, if at all, her recollection of the princess's fury at her and Ty Lee's betrayal was frightening. "I'm surprised she didn't order us killed," Mai mused. "Damn you, Zuko. Damn you and your stupid letter. Why didn't you just tell me your plans. I wouldn't have stopped you."

The truth was, Mai missed Zuko. And missing him made her feel vulnerable. Mai didn't like feeling vulnerable. Since

Mai and Zuko reconnected in Ba Sing Se a few months ago, Mai had experienced all kinds of unusual feelings……unusual for her anyway. But the prince had always inspired emotion in Mai.

From the time she was a very young girl, Mai had learned to repress her natural feelings, choke them down when they threatened to emerge. Mai's mother didn't like it when she got angry or petulant or excited. So Mai swallowed her feelings and made things easier for her status seeking parents. Eventually, it became harder and harder for Mai to show anything but boredom or apathy. She wore them like a second skin.

Thoughts of Zuko could always penetrate that armor, however. A glimpse of Zuko at the palace while playing with Azula and Ty Lee brought a pink tinge to her cheeks and a warm feeling in her stomach. Both Azula and Ty Lee noticed Mai's feelings for Zuko and often teased her.

After Zuko's Agni Kai and banishment, Mai still thought about him, wondered where he was and what he was doing. She wondered if she would ever see the prince again. Azula coldly told her to forget Zuko. "He's nothing but a loser," she said. "And can you just imagine what his face looks like now. He must be hideous." The princess had giggled. "My father really burned the stupid coward. And he screamed like a little baby. It was such fun to watch."

Mai inwardly recoiled. "What am I doing with this freak?" she thought. "She's enjoying her brother's suffering."

"Oh, snap out of it, Mai. There are lots of boys out there, and they're all better than Zuko."

"You've got ten seconds to get that door open or I'll throw you into the boiling lake myself,."

Snapped out of her reverie, Mai jerked and quickly sat up. The door opened. Azula barged in, a maniacal grin on her face.

"Let's go Mai. I'm letting you out of prison. You're coming back to the palace with me."


	2. Chapter 2 Out of Boiling Rock

Avatar and all its characters belong to Bryan Koneitzko and Michael Di Martino

Revenge

Chapter 2 – Out of Boiling Rock

Two guards grabbed Mai forcefully and pulled her out of her cell and into the hallway. Azula walked in front while Mai was dragged along behind her. As she passed Ty Lee's cell, Mai could see the girl peering at her through the small window. Mai shrugged her shoulders as she looked back at Ty Lee.

"Mai, where are they taking you?" cried the gymnast.

Azula stormed back to the front of Ty Lee's cell, bumping Mai's shoulder forcefully as she walked by.

"You shut up, traitor. Mai isn't your business. Just forget about her."

Ty Lee flinched at Azula's angry words. She retreated further into her cell, curling up in the corner. Mai looked around her as they made their way through the prison to the main entrance. Guards and other prisoners alike looked at her curiously. Mai didn't see her Uncle Chin anywhere.

She wanted to ask Azula what was going on but thought better of it. "I guess I'll know soon enough. I wish I had my shuriken with me," she thought. Her fingers were twitching nervously, as if seeking out the blades.

They reached the prison's entrance shortly and Mai was pushed toward the cable cars used for crossing the boiling lake.

Azula entered a waiting car and the guards shoved Mai in behind her. Azula hadn't looked at Mai once and it was making her nervous. Both guards entered the car behind Mai and grabbed her arms again. The car's crossing seemed to take forever. Mai thought of Zuko again, crossing the same lake just a few days earlier.

Once on the other side, the guards went back to the prison with the car. Two palace guards were waiting patiently for Azula to arrive with her prisoner.

"Let's go, men. My father is expecting me at the palace in two hours. That airship had better be ready to leave….NOW!"

"Her father…the firelord?" Mai said to herself. "Does he have something to do with all this?" A cold sweat trickled down her spine. Mai was scared now. "What could he want with me?"

The four walked briskly to the beach where the airship sat waiting. Azula climbed aboard first, followed by Mai, with a threatening shove from the burlier of the guards.

"Jerk,"sneered Mai under her breath. The second guard untied the airship, and soon it was aloft, courtesy of his fire bending.

The day was sunny and warm with a beautiful blue and cloudless sky. That meant nothing to Mai, however, as her mind was spinning, coming up with all manner of fantastic scenarios.

She glanced quickly and furtively over at Azula. The princess wore a hard, cold smile and as they approached the Fire Nation capitol, Mai watched Azula's smile turn predatory.


	3. Chapter 3 A Special Punishment

Upon arrival at the capitol, Azula, Mai and the two guards left the airship in its' berth, and walked the rest of the way to the palace. Busy shoppers parted for the princess and her prisoner. Mai kept her head up and looked proudly forward, daring anyone to slight her.

"I thought a little walk through the capitol accompanied by me and the guards would be good for you, Mai. Everyone who has seen you knows you've been a naughty girl. You're a lowly traitor now, a criminal….and all for Zuko," Azula spat.

Azula still walked ahead, emphasizing both her royalty and her disdain for Mai. After a half hour walk, the group reached the imposing palace. Guards at the entrance bowed to Azula and opened the doors for her.

"You can leave the traitor with me now." She dismissed the two men who had accompanied them. "Ah, all alone now," Azula said menacingly. She finally looked at Mai, a smirk twisting her mouth. "Well, Mai. I have a very special surprise for you. I can't wait to see your reaction. My father's waiting for us in the throne room. Let's go. You know the way, don't you? I'm sure you and my brother walked by there often  
enough, dreaming of the day he would become Firelord. Now that's a laugh, isn't it, Mai? Zuko as Firelord? He dared defy our father and joined that motley group of peasants. And for what? To help the avatar defeat my father? That, Mai, will never happen and your precious Zuko, the one you betrayed me for, will die a horrible, painful death. Somehow I'll make sure of it."

Mai remained silent, not acknowledging Azula's cruel words. The pair arrived at the throne room. The posted guards moved aside for Azula and Mai. Azula entered first, lowering herself to the ground in prostration before the Firelord. He came out from behind his intimidating wall of orange flames.

"I've brought the prisoner, father, just like you wanted."

"Good, good, Azula. Get up now. Let me look at her."

"Get down on the floor," hissed Azula as she swept Mai's feet out from under her.

Mai put her hands out defensively and landed awkwardly on her hands and knees. She lowered her head, hardly daring to breathe. The girl was terrified now. "What could Ozai possibly want with me?" she asked herself while waiting for the Firelord to acknowledge her.

Get up," he roared. "I want to look at you, traitor."

Mai quickly rose, and looked the Firelord in the eyes. He returned her look, obviously contemplating her. "You'll do," he said abruptly. "Leave, Azula. I need to tell Mai about her new duties."

Azula looked irked at being dismissed. The princess wanted to watch Mai's face while Ozai talked to her. It was sure to be very amusing. It was then that Azula recalled her childhood habit of hiding behind the curtains and spying on her grandfather and father. She would see Mai's reaction, after all.

Her hands twisted together and her heart beating rapidly, Mai waited for Ozai to speak. The wall of flames behind the Firelord swirled and danced as if in time with Mai's heartbeat. He approached Mai slowly, looking her over like a piece of produce. The terrified girl could almost feel Ozai's breath on her face. She swallowed reflexively, still waiting

"I have needs," he began. "Since the departure of my wife all those years ago, I've had to look elsewhere to satisfy those needs. When Azula told me about what you did at Boiling Rock for that pathetic excuse I once called a son, I had a thought. Why not make you my mistress. I can see Zuko's face now. How distraught he will be when he discovers that I've taken you on as my personal whore." The Firelord chuckled. "You will take the room next to mine and be available to me at all hours of the day and night. You are not to leave that room unless asked to by me. You are not to talk to anyone except me and Azula. If you do not satisfy me, you will be executed. Do you understand?"

Mai nodded slowly. She was stunned. Azula's and Ozai's cruelty really knew no bounds. "Ozai's mistress," she repeated to herself. "I'm supposed to be with Zuko. I want Zuko. Why is this happening? Azula knows? How could she? How can he? I feel sick." Mai was rocking slowly back and forth on the balls of her feet. The motion soothed her.

Guard," bellowed Ozai. "Take the prisoner to her room. Oh, and Mai," the Firelord added, "be sure to take a bath."

The lovely black haired girl turned slowly and followed the guard out of the throne room and through a twisting maze of hallways to her new room/cell. It was luxurious. Any other time in her life, Mai would have been thrilled to sleep here. But circumstances were decidedly horrifying now. A rich looking night dress and robe lay on the plush bed. They were a deep red, each embroidered with the Fire Nation symbol. Mai sighed quietly, and tears rolled down her cheeks. "I have no choice," she whispered. "If I want to live to see Zuko again, I have to do this. You can do this, Mai. You can do this." Her words became a chant as she picked up the clothes and entered the adjoining room to take a bath.


	4. Chapter 4 The First Night

The water was warm and filled with lovely smelling bath oils, but Mai could take no pleasure in it. She could think only of what lay ahead, be it tonight or tomorrow or the next day. She scrubbed her face and body vigorously, hoping to cause enough pain to distract her thoughts. That failed and Mai gave in to tears again, salty rivers streaming down her cheeks and joining the bathwater.

"Stop it, Mai," she chastised herself. "You don't cry."

She wiped her face angrily, stood up and reached for a towel. Mai quickly dried herself off and dressed in the clothes that were left for her. Taking a brush with her, Mai walked into the bedroom, sat down at the dressing table and began to untangle her hair. As she methodically ran the brush through her silken locks, Mai's tension eased. The familiar motion was calming and for a moment, the girl forgot why she was there in that bedroom. A banging on the door shook Mai out of her calm. The hairbrush dropped to the table, making a loud clattering noise. Mai walked slowly to the door and waited. She heard a key turning in the lock and the door was pushed open by one of the guards. A servant stood on the other side, a tray in her hands.

"Here is your evening meal. I'll be back in an hour to get the tray."

Mai nodded mutely and took the tray, setting it down on the small dining table in the far corner of the room. The servant shut the door and shuffled down the hallway back to the kitchen. Mai did not feel like eating, but being a practical girl, decided that she should. Pulling out an ornately carved chair, she sat down at the table and picked at the food, occasionally sipping at the ginger tea. Thoughts of Zuko and the ginger tea she had once made him made tears prick at her eyes again.

"Damn it Mai! You're doing it again," she admonished. "What am I doing here, just waiting for that monster to come walking through the door? When that servant comes back, I'll escape. I can take out those two guards somehow, and all the other guards in the palace and Azula and Ozai. Oh, who are you kidding, Mai? You're stuck, just like a boarcupine in a hunter's trap."

She pushed the tray aside, got up and threw herself on the bed, her head buried in the myriad of pillows. An hour later she awoke. The tray was gone from the dining table, and fresh towels had been placed in the bathroom. Mai rubbed her eyes and sat up. She wondered when or if the Firelord would make an appearance. She silently prayed that he got called away on some important business or even better had been killed somehow. "Yeah, like that happened," said Mai sarcastically to herself. She got off the bed and began pacing the room. There was nothing for her to do but wait….no books to read, no one to talk to but herself. Mai heard a key turning in the lock. Her palms began to sweat and she gripped her robe tightly across her chest. Ozai, handsome in extravagant looking sleeping clothes, entered the room.

"Did you have a bath?" the Firelord asked brusquely. "I don't want to smell that prison on you."

Mai nodded. Every instinct told her to run, to scream, to fight. But there was nowhere to run to and no one would come if she screamed. Fighting would be useless against someone as powerful as Ozai. Still, Mai would not make things easy for him. Ozai approached her cautiously, as if he had read her mind and was expecting violence from her. He reached for the sash that tied her robe and gave it a yank. It opened and Mai was exposed. She covered her chest with her arms but the Firelord pulled them down.

"Don't cover yourself," he ordered. "Take the robe off and get on the bed."

Mai did as she was told, thoughts swirling through her mind. "I've got to do something," she thought desperately. "I can't let this happen." Ozai walked over to the bed, pushed Mai on her back and climbed on top of her, wriggling out of his sleeping pants. She closed her legs tightly and tried to squirm out from under the imposing man. It was no use. He outweighed her by more than 100 pounds. With no knives at her disposal, Mai used the only sharp things she had. Reaching up with both hands, Mai dragged her fingernails across Ozai's cheeks, pressing as hard and deeply as she could. The Firelord roared in anger and agony. Blood dripped down his face and onto Mai's stomach. Ozai's face was twisted into a horrible mask. "That's who you really are," Mai thought.

While Ozai was distracted by his pain, Mai slid out from under him and ran to the door. She pulled it open and ran naked into the hallway. There were four guards waiting for her. She tried to evade them but they shot fire out of their fists at her. Forced backwards, Mai stumbled. Two guards pulled her by the arms back to her room. They opened the door and pushed her back inside where Ozai was howling with fury.

"Damn you! I said that I would execute you if you resisted. Is that what you want, because it can be easily arranged. You're lucky I'm in a forgiving mood. Get on the bed now!"

Seeing no other option, Mai complied. Pushing himself roughly inside her, Ozai grunted, "I see that Zuko wasn't man enough to get here first." Mai's eyes stung at the mention of Zuko's name. She said nothing, keeping her jaw clenched tightly and her head turned to the side. His thrusting hurt and she silently prayed for it to end. Finally, Ozai reached his climax and pulled out of her. Without another word, he dressed and left the room, locking her in once again.

Mai leaped off the bed, and ran to the bathroom. She vomited violently into the chamber pot. Mai lay on the cool floor, fluid running down her thighs and tears running down her cheeks. Eventually, she reached for a towel, wiped her mouth and started another bath.


	5. Chapter 5

Revenge

Chapter 5: 4 Days Later

Four days of the same for Mai. Ozai got what he wanted, spoke little and left again. Mai couldn't cry anymore. She felt numb. Most of her time she spent sleeping or remembering times with Zuko. Her favorite memory was their "date" in Ba Sing Se. She replayed it over in her mind, a slight smile on her face; their first kiss. How sweet it had been after all that time apart. How different Zuko was, yet how much the same. His scar had shocked her a bit at first, though she never let on. But it didn't bother her at all. Somehow, it suited him now, was as much a part of him as those beautiful golden eyes she had always secretly admired. Their "date" had been fun and that was a word Mai rarely applied to her life. She had felt playful and warm, enjoying her new start with Zuko. Her feelings for the boy had remained constant during their time apart, always a part of her, hidden away for just herself to take out and examine when she chose. The kiss was shy, but it held the promise of many more.

Mai was slouched on the couch when she heard the key turn in the lock. She flinched instinctively, waiting for Ozai to enter the room. Azula, not Ozai, walked in.

"Well, Mai," she said slyly. "I hope you've had an enjoyable few days. My father certainly has. He's coming to see you soon. Big things are happening. The comet's coming soon and he'll be unstoppable."

"What do you mean?" Mai asked quietly, not looking at Azula.

"I mean that my father has plans….huge plans for the rest of the world. He will rule everyone and everywhere and I will be by his side. Maybe there will be a place for you too, if you continue to please my father."

"I don't want a place by your father or by _you_," Mai replied quickly.

"Really? What's the matter? Doesn't power appeal to you? Are you still missing little Zu-zu? Do you think that he and that little bald monk can defeat my father and what? Rescue you? Zuko doesn't know that you're here. And he'll never get anywhere near the palace. He's too weak. He's always been weak. I thought you were better than that, Mai. You've disappointed me so much. I pushed you and Zuko together in Ba Sing Se so that Zuko would have a reason to come home. I wanted him under my thumb again. I never thought you would stick with him. I thought you were my friend first. But you stabbed me in the back and now you're paying the price, _friend,"_ Azula hissed the last word venomously.

"Like I said, Azula, I love Zuko. Have you _ever_ loved anyone?" Mai asked.

Azula's face changed momentarily. "Love is for weaklings and losers," she blurted. "Love will get you nowhere. I don't need love."

"Are you sure, Azula," prodded Mai. "Don't you love your father? Don't you want him to love you?"

"I want him to respect me and my power. I want to rule the world with him!" she shouted.

"Maybe when he rules the world, he won't need you anymore. You might be useless to him. Then what will you do?" Mai couldn't resist goading Azula. She knew it was foolish, but continued anyway. "Maybe your father needs me more than you now."

Azula exploded, her face contorted with rage. "My father will always need me. I'm brilliant, a prodigy. He told me so himself. How dare you question me. I have half a mind to kill you now. My father can always find another girl to replace you!" Blue sparks spat from Azula's fingertips. She lifted her arm and pointed at Mai.

"Get out of here now, Azula. I want you to oversee preparations for my airship attack,." Ozai stormed into the room, obviously angry at Azula's presence. "Don't disappoint me, daughter."

She bowed quickly and left, closing the door loudly behind her.

"Sit down, Mai. I want to talk with you, " Ozai said, pointing at the couch as he pulled out a chair. "I overheard Azula telling you of my plans. She's right. I will rule the world. Sozin's Comet will give me unparalleled power and I will use that power along with my fleet to raze the Earth Kingdom. From the ashes will rise a new empire; the empire of the Phoenix King. What Azula is not aware of, however, is her place in my plans. She will not accompany me to the Earth Kingdom. I'm making her the new Firelord." Ozai stopped. "She can manage affairs here at home until I return triumphant."

"You're awfully confident in your victory. What about the avatar? He'll try to stop you," Mai replied. "And what's all this got to do with me?"

"You're very opinionated for a prisoner. Watch your tongue. I can always have it removed." Ozai smiled with his mouth but his eyes were deadly serious. "A king needs a queen. Despite your treachery and your misguided feelings for my son, I think you'll do very well, Mai. You're calm and rational and don't usually raise a fuss. Love," he sneered disdainfully, "has no part in my future. I loved Ursa for a time, but found that my feelings only got in the way of my ambitions. Ambition and sentiment do not go hand in hand. I need a woman only for appearances and to produce more heirs. You can never have enough heirs. And let's not forget Zuko. If he somehow survives the next few days, news of our marriage will quite possibly send him over the edge. He is so much like his mother; worried about love and honour and doing the right thing. Crushing him will be my final triumph."

Mai's mouth fell open. "He wants me to be his queen. Me?" she thought.

"I despise you. You've made me your prisoner, you've raped me and you want me to marry you. Do you really think I'll agree?" Mai asked disbelievingly.

"I don't plan on giving you much of a choice, Mai. I can kill your mother, your father, your brother and then you.. I can do anything I want. Don't you understand? I will be ruler of the entire world. You can be by my side, bear my children….and they will be beautiful. And your family, that power hungry family of yours, will be so happy. Their daughter will be the Phoenix Queen. Don't you want to make them happy? Don't you want to make them proud? You'll forget about Zuko soon enough. You lived without him for three years. You can live without him again."

Mai clenched her fists and her face reddened. "I will never forget Zuko and I will never marry you. I don't care what you do. And I'll tell you something else. You will never be Phoenix King. Zuko and the avatar and the rest of them will see to it. They have to."

Ozai reached across the space separating them and slapped Mai forcefully across the face. She cried out in pain, clutching her cheek. "Never speak to me that way again! You will show me respect. Now, I suggest you use the next few days to adjust. When I come back here for you, Mai, I _will_ make you my wife."


	6. Chapter 6

Revenge

Chapter 6: Alone

Fighting sleep, Mai paced the bedroom, occasionally stopping, eyes focused on a particular point on the wall. She reached up her sleeve, pretending to grab a blade, and made a smooth, graceful throwing motion at the imaginary target. "Might as well practice," she said to herself. "And it's better than thinking," she smiled wryly. Try as she might, though, the girl's eyes grew heavy and she walked over to the bed, collapsing on the covers. Mai fell into a fitful sleep, dreams coming and going, all of them terrifying.  
Life with Ozai as his Phoenix Queen, the death of her family if she refused to wed the man who had kept her prisoner and used her freely for the past few agonizing days, and the death of Zuko at the hands of Azula all flitted through her fatigued mind. Despite the nightmares, a tiny sliver of hope niggled at her busy brain too. Zuko and the avatar would win. Ozai and Azula would go down and Mai would be free once again.

Early morning sunshine streamed in through the one large window on the southern wall of the bedroom. The rays fell across Mai's face, rousing her from sleep. She was hungry. No one had brought her food last night. Was this more punishment from Ozai or had everyone simply forgotten her? Fortunately, there was still fresh water in the basin. She scooped some into her hand and drank greedily. After sating her thirst, Mai splashed water on her face and neck. She let the water run down her chest and arms instead of drying herself with a towel. The cool water felt good.

With no breakfast to eat, Mai's hunger grew. She tried banging on the door but no one came. Mai pulled on the door handle, hoping that somehow the door would be unlocked. Of course, it wasn't. Ozai had locked it from the outside, as usual. She thought about jumping out the window but saw several guards pacing the courtyard below. "With my luck, I'd break my leg anway," Mai muttered to herself. "What's going on?" she asked herself. "Everything seems so quiet."

As soon as Mai uttered that statement, the sound of crying and pounding feet came to her from the hallway. Behind the runner came a shriek. "You are banished! Do you hear me? No one treats the new Firelord like that. A pit in my cherries.....don't think I don't know what you're up to, traitor. Hurry, or I'll have your head!" Azula's wild screams penetrated Mai's room.  
The imprisoned girl lifted her hand to bang on the door again but thought better of it. "If she's in that kind of mood, I don't think I want her in this room with me. I would rather be hungry. Hmmm....she must be getting ready for her coronation. I wonder where Zuko and the avatar are? Azula can't become Firelord. She's obviously gone insane....like her father.  
Oh, Agni, what's Ozai doing now? Is he in the Earth Kingdom already?"

Mai walked to the window again, noticing a light orange glow in the sky. "The comet," she breathed. "It's almost here"  
She ran her fingers through her loose hair and slowly circled around the large room. "It will all happen soon, one way or another. Please, please let the avatar defeat Ozai. Please let Zuko be alright." Mai was a girl who didn't often say please, or pray or beg. But she now did all three, focusing her thoughts on Zuko and his new friends, hoping the power of her mind alone could assure them victory.

The day passed slowly. Afternoon finally waned. The sky was a livid orange now. It was breathtakingly beautiful despite its colour and Mai was entranced. The imprisoned girl leaned on the window ledge. The shutters were wide open and she had a magnificent view of the sky. After a time she saw a dark speck moving towards the palace. The speck got closer and made a loud lowing sound. "Could that be the avatar's bison?" Mai wondered. "Maybe Ozai is already defeated and everything will be alright."

The bison made a slight turn and disappeared from view. A few minutes later, Mai could hear the sounds of firebending, extremely powerful firebending. She fairly ached to know what was happening. "Damn, damn, damn," she screamed in frustration.  
Mai pounded on the bedroom door again, knowing it was pointless but needing to expend some nervous energy. Eventually, she slumped down onto the floor, her head hanging in despair. She sobbed.

Mai must have fallen asleep. She awoke to find herself still by the door, knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around her legs, as if protecting herself. Rubbing her sleep sticky eyes, Mai stood up shakily. Her stomach protested its hunger noisily. "Oh, Agni, I'm so hungry," she said softly. Mai banged on the door weakly. "This is the last time. If no one comes,  
I'm going to lay down on the bed and just die." Hunger, it seemed, made Mai uncharacteristically melodramatic. "At least the bed is more comfortable than the floor," she stated dryly.

Just as she slowly heaved herself upwards, Mai heard something. "People....lots of people? outside?" She ran as fast as she could over to the window. "Hey, over here," she shouted loudly, opening the shutters all the way. "Over here!" The raven haired girl was so engrossed in her attempt to get the attention of the crowd, that she failed to hear the door opening behind her.

"Mai?"


	7. Chapter 7

Revenge

Chapter 7 – Reunion

Zuko stood in the doorway, his mouth slightly agape, looking at the young woman who stood by the window. "Mai?" he thought. Her lovely hair, that hair he often dreamed about caressing, was loose. Zuko rarely saw Mai with her hair down. "That's unusual," he thought. He took two steps inside the bedroom and uncertainly called out to her.

"Mai?"

Busily peering out the window, trying to ascertain what was going on, the black-haired beauty didn't hear her name called. She sensed someone looking at her, though, and whirled around quickly, expecting to see a victorious Ozai claiming her for his wife. Her grey eyes widened when she saw Zuko, looking tired but definitely in one piece. His stomach was covered by a large bandage, however, and concern for Zuko flooded Mai.

A volley of questions filled the air. "Are you all right, Zuko? What happened? How did you get hurt? Where's your father?" That final question was asked with a strange tone that Zuko picked up on immediately.

"Hang on. Give me a minute. I'm fine. I got hit with Azula's lightning. She kind of went crazy. And my father is in prison right here in the capitol. Aang, the avatar, defeated him. He actually took his bending away. It's incredible."

"So, everything's over. You won." Mai sank to the floor in relief, her legs giving out from under her.

"Mai!" cried Zuko, rushing to her side. He put his arms gently around her waist, helped Mai to her feet, and guided her to a chair. "You look so tired, Mai. What's going on here?"

Mai's eyes welled with tears, but she held them back. Her pale hands trembled and she heaved a big sigh. "Please, Zuko, I can't talk about things right now. I'm so hungry. I haven't eaten for a couple of days. Food is just about all I can think about. I'll tell you everything later."

"Oh, spirits, Mai. I'm sorry. You sit there. I'll run to the kitchen and get you some food," Zuko answered, concern heavy in his voice.

"I'm too weak to go anywhere," Mai replied with a small smile.

Zuko left at a trot, hurrying to the kitchen. Mai, sitting in the stiff armchair, wondered how in the world she could tell Zuko of her ordeal. "I don't think I can bear to tell him," she whispered. "But I don't want any lies between us." Mai had little time to ponder things. Zuko was back quickly, having run all the way to the kitchen and back. Love and worry evident in his eyes, Zuko offered Mai a plate with bread, cheese and fruit. The hungry girl ate steadily, also gulping the cold water Zuko had thought to bring.

"Better?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Yes," Mai said thankfully as she handed Zuko the empty plate.

"Good," the soon to be Fire Lord smiled. "Now please, tell me what happened to you after Boiling Rock. I've been worried and frightened. You were so incredible there. You saved my life, knowing what it could cost you. You were so angry with me, Mai. I thought that you would never speak to me again, let alone help me. I'm very grateful."

"That was a mouthful," the girl replied, a rare grin lighting her delicate features. Her expression changed quickly, though, thinking about her story. "Azula was going to kill me or hurt me, I'm not sure which, but Ty Lee used her chi blocking on her. I've never seen Azula so furious or hurt. She had both of us thrown in cells at Boiling Rock. After a few days, she came to get me out. Well…she just brought me to another prison….this room." Mai hesitated, unsure how to continue. Zuko looked puzzled.

"Why would she let you out, Mai?"

"Ozai had come up with another punishment for me." Zuko squirmed a bit in his seat and looked uncomfortable. "What could Mai mean?" he wondered silently.

"I, um, I don't know how to say this," whispered Mai. Zuko barely heard her. He reached over and took her hands. "Don't worry. Just tell me. It will be alright," said Zuko encouragingly.

Mai pulled her hands free, not wanting to feel Zuko's warmth. "If he knew, he probably wouldn't want to touch me at all," Mai thought bitterly. She immediately felt badly for even thinking that Zuko would somehow blame her for what had happened between her and Ozai. Still, a small part of Mai blamed herself. "If I had fought a little harder, run faster, tried to escape between the port and the palace, maybe Ozai wouldn't have gotten his hands on me. What's the use, Mai?" she asked herself. "It did happen. He'll look at me differently now. Nothing will ever be the same."

"What is she thinking about?" Zuko wondered as Mai seemed to fall into a trance. He reached hesitantly for her hands again, but pulled them back. She had rejected his touch for a reason. Zuko and Mai had always used touch as a means of communication, more so than words. A hand on the shoulder, a lean into the other, entwined fingers and light kisses all meant so much. When Mai pulled her hands from Zuko's grasp, the young man experienced a strong sense of foreboding.

"Look, Mai, if you're not ready to talk, it's okay. Tell me everything when you're ready. I just," Zuko paused. "I know something's terribly wrong and I want to help you. Please, let me help you, Mai."

Mai gave Zuko a grateful smile. "I promise that I'll tell you. But don't you have a coronation or something to attend? I can't miss that either. My boyfriend is the new Fire Lord. You are, aren't you? That's what all the people outside are waiting for?"

"Well, yes," Zuko replied a hint of pride in his voice, and a smile on his face. "Uncle insisted that I be the next Fire Lord instead of him. He thinks I can restore honour to the Fire Nation." Zuko grimaced. "I've got my work cut out for me. The Fire Nation lost its honour a long time ago and it won't be easy to restore it, or make the rest of the world believe that everything will be different now, better."

"Wait a minute," Zuko thought after finishing his sentence. "Mai used the word boyfriend." His heart skipped a beat and his smile widened.

"Your Uncle? You made up with him then. That's good, Zuko. I'm so glad. I know how much your rift with Iroh bothered you." Mai felt slightly better now that the subject had been successfully changed.

"Yes," Zuko answered, "We met up with him just outside Ba Sing Se. I have that story to tell you too. I have a lot to tell you, when you feel up to it. Part of me can't believe that you don't hate me right now. I locked you in a cell, Mai!"

"I understand a little more why you had to leave and help the avatar, Zuko. That's part of _my_ story. But, you'd better go. You need to get into your robes and do your hair and all that Fire Lord stuff. You don't want to keep all those people waiting. I'll go down to the courtyard and watch." Mai got up slowly, still feeling a little weak.

"Are you sure, Mai?" asked Zuko. "I can find you another room and you can rest."

"No," Mai replied, a bit more forcefully than she intended. "I've been stuck in this room for days. The last thing I want is to be put into another one. I want sunshine and fresh air."

"All right. I understand. Let me get someone to walk out with you then," Zuko suggested.

"Honestly, I am fine. I think that I can walk outside by myself," she said sharply.

"Go then. I'll look for you in the crowd. And Mai," Zuko reached over and touched the girl gently on the arm, "We'll talk later."

Mai turned toward the door and away from Zuko. Tears filled her eyes. Thrilled that Zuko was safe and happy, the world saved and her own future much brighter, Mai's heart was still heavy thinking of that future conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

Revenge

Chapter 8 – Coronation

Zuko knelt and the fire sage placed the flame shaped hairpiece in Zuko's topknot. "All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" The crowd, made up of diverse people from every nation, roared its approval. Mai cheered too. She felt immense pride in Zuko. He made a brief but stirring speech and introduced the avatar as the real hero. The young man and the boy, overwhelmed by the crowd glanced at each other. A real sense of solidarity was evident between them. They really were friends now.

Surrounded by Earth Kingdom citizens, Mai felt a bit out of place but figured that was the new world order. "Zuko's speech was surprisingly inspiring," she chuckled to herself. The avatar and the newly crowned Fire Lord left the podium and walked down the stairs toward the throng. Zuko, eyes scanning the crowd, spotted both Mai and Iroh. Mai was closest, so he went to her first.

"Well, Mr. Fire Lord, that speech was quite something. I'm sure your uncle is very proud. Is Iroh here?" Mai inquired.

"Yes, he's right over there with Toph," Zuko replied.

"Toph," Mai asked.

"She's the blind earthbender. Watch out for her. She's tough." Zuko laughed, thinking about the young girl's brutal punches of affection. "Oh," said Mai, wondering if she too would become friends with these new people in Zuko's life. "I'll take your word for it."

"Don't you want to meet everyone and maybe say hi to my uncle," Zuko asked.

"I think I'm going to walk home now, Zuko. I'm sorry. I'm just not in the mood to make small talk with strangers. And no, I don't need an escort," she smirked.

"Sure, whatever you think is best. May I come over later and see you?" he broached hopefully.

"This evening will be fine, I guess," Mai answered haltingly. "Zuko, those robes look good on you." She gave him a sweet smile and headed for her house which was close to the Fire Nation Palace.

Zuko shook his head gently, trying very hard to figure out what in Agni's name was going on. Iroh's voice broke through his fog and Zuko turned to find his beaming uncle behind him.

"Zuko my boy," Iroh declared as he clasped the young Fire Lord's shoulder and brought him into a tight embrace. "I am so very proud of you and all you have accomplished. I just know that you will make a wonderful Fire Lord."

Zuko flushed, hugging his Uncle back fiercely. "Thank you, Uncle. It means so much to me that you're here. You'll have to tell me all about the Order of the White Lotus and Ba Sing Se. We'll all have to eat dinner together and exchange stories. I want to know everything that happened. With Mai especially," he added, a hint of anxiety colouring his voice.

"Was that Mai I just saw leaving?" Iroh inquired.

"Yeah. Something happened to her, something bad involving Ozai and Azula. She's not ready to tell me what, though. I'm worried about her, Uncle. What should I do?"

"Pushing her will only make matters worse. Give her the time and space she needs. Be ready to listen when she is ready to talk. If it really is bad, and knowing Ozai and Azula as we do, I'm sure that it is, support her, Zuko. No matter what this bad thing is, she will need your love and strength. From what you've told me of your relationship with Mai, I can gather that you are _the_ person in her life. She opens up to you, Zuko. And she will again. Just let her do it in her own time."

"You're right, Uncle. But waiting is so difficult. You, of all people, know that patience isn't one of my virtues," Zuko replied wryly.

Iroh let loose a loud, booming laugh. "I seem to recall that about you, nephew. I think your patience has increased, though, as your anger has diminished. That is good. You will need much patience in the years ahead as you are rebuilding the Fire Nation and the world."

"Yes, Uncle," Zuko sighed. "I'm going to need patience and a lot more."

"You'll be fine, Zuko. Don't worry too much. Take things one day at a time, one problem at a time and everything will work out." Iroh clapped Zuko on the shoulder. "Now let's go see those new friends of yours."

The pair made their way through the crowd. Zuko was stopped every few feet and offered congratulations or thanks. Fire Nation citizens bowed to him respectfully. Zuko took it all in stride, slightly embarrassed but grateful for the kind words. Thoughts of Mai kept surfacing, however. He wanted desperately to go to his girlfriend, to comfort her, hold her, anything to make her feel better. "But she needs time and space," Zuko said out loud, causing his uncle to glance quickly over at him.

"Zuko," he whispered. "Are you okay? If you really think you should go to Mai now, then go."

"No, uncle. She needs to be alone for a while. I have to respect her wishes. It's just that it's killing me."

Iroh smiled warmly at his nephew. "Mai is very lucky to have you in her life. I know that you will love and care for her fiercely."

"I'm lucky to have her at all. I didn't think she would forgive me."

"You underestimate people, my nephew. Love is very powerful. And it's obvious that is what she feels for you. Ah, there's Katara and her brother. The avatar is with them too."

Katara rushed over to Zuko and gave him a warm hug. "You were great. Congratulations, Zuko." His face turning a light shade of red, Zuko thanked Katara for her kindness. "How are you feeling, Zuko? You should be taking it easy. After all you were hit with lightning."

"I'm fine, thanks to you," the Fire Lord smiled. "How's that leg, Sokka?" Zuko inquired of the Water tribe warrior.

"Oh, you know, Zuko. It's kind of painful, but I get lots of sympathy from Suki…so it's worth it." Sokka winked. He reached over to slap Zuko on the shoulder but met with the protruding part of Zuko's uniform instead. "Geez, Zuko. You really should think about changing the design of that outfit. You could kill someone with it!"

Zuko grinned. "Sorry, buddy. But 100's of years of tradition won't change for you."

'General Iroh," Sokka said, getting the older man's attention. "I'd like you to meet my father, Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe."

"It is an honour, Chief Hakoda. You have two very fine children. You must be so very proud."

"Thank you, General Iroh. I am very proud of Sokka and Katara and of the rest of the kids too, including your nephew there. They all played important roles in finally ending this war." Hakoda smiled over at Zuko. "He'll make a fine Fire Lord, General. He is an honourable young man."

Iroh smiled hugely. "Yes, he is. If only Zuko had as much confidence in himself as we do."

"I hate to interrupt this bonding session, but I really could use something to eat," Sokka stated.

The rest of the group rolled their eyes. "What's it been, Sokka, three hours since you had breakfast?" Katara inquired sarcastically.

"Three hours!" Sokka exclaimed in mock horror. "It's been that long? Zuko, point me in the direction of the kitchen. Please."

Zuko laughed. "Okay, okay. I'll go inside with you and show you to the kitchen. What about the rest of you? I can have lunch set up in the gardens for everyone."

"As long as there's tea, I will be there," Iroh answered, winking broadly.

"Sure," said Aang. "We'll all come. It will give us a chance to really talk.

Zuko cared deeply for everyone in their little group. But, despite the great lunch, wonderful tea and thrilling stories of their victory, Zuko wished he was talking with someone else. Slightly distracted, he continually glanced in the direction of Mai's family home. He drank a little tea but only toyed with his food, his stomach in too much turmoil to eat.

"Hey, Zuko, do you want that meat?" Sokka asked, practically drooling, his hand hovering over Zuko's dish.

"No, go ahead," Zuko answered, pushing the bowl in front of Sokka.

Iroh laid a hand on Zuko's arm. "Are you all right?" he asked. "You're not eating."

"I'm okay, Uncle. I'm just not very hungry."

Lunch finally ended and everyone walked around the gardens, letting their food digest. Zuko wandered away from the group, standing under the apple tree Mai used to sit under all those years ago. His thoughts shifted from Mai alone in her home to Ozai alone in his cold prison cell.

"I need to see both of them," Zuko exclaimed to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Revenge – Chapter 9 Visitations

Evening finally arrived and Zuko was undecided. After a few minutes of deliberation, he headed to Mai's nearby home. "Ozai can wait," the young man said to himself. "Besides, Mai deserves to tell me what happened before I learn anything from him."

He walked briskly, his long scarlet cloak fluttering behind him. The cloak gave the newly crowned Fire Lord a bit of welcome anonymity. He didn't want guards following him tonight. The sun had almost completely set when Zuko climbed the stone steps to Mai's house. He pulled the rope for the door chime and a grizzled female servant opened the imposing door almost immediately. Zuko pulled back his hood and the servant bowed.

"I'm here to see Mai. Would you please tell her that I'm here?"

I'll tell her right away, my Lord. Please forgive me if I speak out of turn, but Lady Mai does not seem herself. She seems very sad and out of sorts."

Zuko nodded. "Thank you for telling me."

"Yes, my Lord. I'll tell her you're here."

Zuko waited patiently for the servant to return. After a few minutes, Mai herself came to the entranceway. She smiled wanly. "I've got some tea made, Zuko. Let's talk." Zuko followed Mai down the hallway and up a short flight of stairs to her private rooms. She closed and locked the door behind them. Zuko sat down on the edge of Mai's couch. Mai poured him a cup of tea and sat down a few feet away from Zuko.

She sighed deeply and began her tale, keeping her eyes downcast as though ashamed. "I told you that Azula took me out of The Boiling Rock and brought me to the palace, right?" she asked.

"Yes," Zuko replied. "What happened next?"

"Your sister brought me to see Ozai in the Throne Room. He kept staring at me like I was dinner or something and I was so terrified. I've never been scared like that before." Mai's voice hitched and Zuko reached out his arm wanting to comfort her. Mai brushed it away. She wanted to finish the story before she completely broke down. "Ozai ordered Azula to leave. Umm, he told me about his needs….physical needs. He said that I would be the one to satisfy those needs." Mai shuddered at the memory, still so sharp and fresh in her mind.

Zuko put his hand to his forehead and rubbed. He closed his eyes tightly. He could feel his chest constricting with anger. Zuko didn't want to hear anymore. He could pretty well guess the rest. But the Fire Lord kept silent, only squeezing his hands together tightly in an effort to maintain control.

"He locked me in the room next to his, the room you found me in. Whenever he wanted, he came to the room and used me. I fought at first, but it was no use. He's so strong and I didn't have my knives, Zuko. I tried, I really tried." Mai stopped. Tears were filling her eyes. Zuko reached for her again and this time Mai accepted his offer. Zuko wrapped his arms protectively around her, rubbing her back comfortingly. She laid her head on his shoulder and let the tears fall. She couldn't hold them back even if she wanted to. The couple stayed like that for some time. Finally, Mai's tears dried up and she lifted her head.

"I want to tell you the rest now," she said to Zuko.

He exhaled loudly and nodded at Mai to continue.

"After a few days, four I think, Azula came to see me. She was talking about these great plans that Ozai had, how he would rule the entire world and everyone in it, how she would rule by his side. Then she said that maybe Ozai would have a use for me." Mai took a deep breath and continued. "While Azula was with me, Ozai came into the room and told her to leave. He _also_ told me of his plans. But he didn't want Azula by his side. He planned on making her Fire Lord so she could take care of the Fire Nation while he was out destroying the world as The Phoenix King. And then, then Ozai said that he would make me his Queen. He said that my mother and father and brother would all die if I refused."

"I told Ozai that you and the avatar would defeat him, that you _had_ to."

Zuko interrupted Mai. "Why, Mai? Why did he do all of this?"

"It all comes down to you, Zuko," Mai replied.

"What do you mean? Ozai did all this to you just to get back at me? To punish me? It's my fault he hurt you." Zuko's voice cracked. "It's my fault that you suffered so much." Putting his head in his hands, Zuko groaned. "Oh, Mai, I did this to you. Everything happened because my father hates me."

"Zuko," Mai said quietly, "It's not your fault."

"That bastard. I knew he was evil, but what he did to you is, is…. despicable. I have to see him, talk to him, hurt him. I won't just let what he did to you go."

"Zuko," Mai snapped sternly. "See him if you must and tell him how you feel. But don't do anything stupid. Please, control your temper. If you hurt Ozai, everyone will think that you're just like him. You're not, Zuko. You are nothing like your father."

"But I have to do something, Mai. He shouldn't get away with ra…." Zuko hesitated at the brutal word, "with doing what he did to you."

"Well, he's paying right now, Zuko, because he's already in prison and he's powerless. The avatar took away his ability to bend, right?"

"Yes," Zuko acknowledged.

"Your father must be feeling completely impotent right now. Just knowing that makes me feel a little better. He made me powerless. It's a horrible feeling to be trapped with no options, no help and that awful anticipation of terror every day. He might not feel the terror, but he has no options, does he, Zuko? He'll never get out of prison, will he?" Mai's voice was almost pleading.

"Not as long as I'm alive," Zuko promised.

"That's all you can do for me, that and please, don't look at me differently. I'm the same girl, Zuko. I'm your girl."

Suddenly needing Zuko's touch again, Mai leaned into the weary Fire Lord and the tenderness of his warm embrace.

After a long while, Mai untangled herself from Zuko's arms. "Go," she said abruptly. "Go and see Ozai. It's something you need to do."

"And something I need to do too," she mouthed to herself as soon as Zuko left her rooms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ozai, former Phoenix King, former Fire Lord and former firebender sat slouched in the corner of his dank, stone cell. It contained nothing but a thin mattress and a bucket for the inevitable. He had only been there a day, but already seemed utterly defeated. No spark lit up his eyes, no expression graced his handsome face. He was only resting, though. Ozai's battle with the avatar took a heavy toll on his body and the defeat took a heavy toll on his pride.

Groaning quietly, Ozai lifted his arms and stretched out his sore back muscles. He moved his head back and forth trying to ease the pain in his neck. "Damned avatar," he growled. "Stupid little pup. How dare he neuter me? I'll get back at him somehow. I still have loyal supporters in the Fire Nation. I'm sure of it. Azula can help me. At least I can count on her loyalty….not like the new Fire Lord." He said the words 'new' and 'Fire Lord' with utter disdain.

The guards were changing. The old shift chatted with the new shift. Ozai heard his name. "You should see him. Ozai looks like an old man. And he can't bend anymore. I wonder if he knows that his daughter lost her mind and has been put into a special hospital."

"Is he still dangerous? I don't want to get too close when I bring him his food and water."

"Why don't you just throw it at him," one of the guards joked. They all laughed raucously. Ozai fumed. He stood up quickly, still agile. "You out there, you watch what you say about me. I may not be Fire Lord now but I still have supporters. After a few months with my weak, peace loving son as your leader, you'll wish you had me back. You mark my words, I will rule again."

Nothing but silence greeted Ozai. The guards had stopped joking and the ones he could see were bowing. "He's over here, my Lord."

"Thank you," Zuko replied.

The beautiful robes of the new Fire Lord swished into view. Zuko pulled open the door and stood silently a few feet away from Ozai's cell, just looking. Ozai stared back, anger colouring his expression. "Stupid, weak, useless…..I can't believe he's Fire Lord," thought Ozai. "I hoped never to set eyes on him after his banishment. I hoped he would die trying to find the avatar. But the little brat never gives up. He never did….always looking to regain my approval, my affection, my love: He never _had_ it."

"Well," said Zuko coldly. "Whatever could you be thinking about, Ozai?" The yellowish glow of the torchlight flickered across Zuko's face, emblazoning the angry scar, the one thing his father had given him.

"I won't talk to him," Ozai told himself. "Maybe he'll just go away."

"I know what you did to Mai and what you wanted to do with her."

Ozai smirked cruelly. "So, the brat knows. Good."

"Just how sick are you? You held the girl I love captive and raped her over and over and then proposed some sort of sick marriage. I should kill you right now. I loathe you enough to murder you 100 times over. But I won't. If I did, you wouldn't have to think anymore, or feel. Do you feel, Ozai? Have you ever felt? You certainly never felt anything for me, except disgust. I realize that now and I don't need you or your acknowledgement. You see, I have a life now. I have friends, people I care about. I have Mai and I have Uncle, my true father. What do you have? Years of boredom and nothingness ahead of you, no one who cares about you. That's all. I will think about you sitting here, huddled in a corner, and that thought will make me very happy."

Ozai didn't flinch at his son's words. He just kept smirking. "I'll be damned if I'll give _him _the satisfaction of seeing me react at all to his little speech."

"Do you have anything to say for yourself? Do you have any explanations for all the horrors you committed?"

Ozai still said nothing. He stared at the wall behind his son, imagining the 'traitor' was not there at all.

Zuko moved closer to the bars of the cage and knelt down. "You _will_ tell me one thing. Where is my mother?"

Mai crept stealthily along the stone pathway leading to the Fire Nation capitol's prison. The prison was located inside an old volcano crater, just like the capitol city itself. It was a rocky, open pathway and anyone could see her. Fortunately, the sun had already set and the path was deserted. She had given Zuko a ten minute head start. She didn't want him to see her there. But she was curious about her boyfriend's conversation with his father. "What am I going to do about the guards?" she asked herself. "I should just have told Zuko that I wanted to come too." Mai crossed the drawbridge that went across the moat. She approached the steps, observing that the damage from the avatar's invasion had been repaired. Stopping for a moment, Mai reached inside her sleeves and grabbed hold of her shuriken. "If I have to pin a guard down, I will," she encouraged herself. "Or maybe they'll just let me in," she thought hopefully.

Surprisingly, the first guard Mai encountered allowed her entrance to the prison. He bowed slightly. "He's visiting his father, Lady Mai," the guard said.

"Oh, yes," she replied. "I'll go in and wait for him, if that's alright."

"Whatever you wish, my lady," he replied.

Mai entered the prison and walked slowly down the stone hallway. She heard Zuko's voice coming from a nearby cell. She continued on by the cell, hiding in the shadows and listening closely. Zuko was doing all the talking. "Where is my mother?" she heard the Fire Lord ask. Ozai didn't reply. Zuko pulled the cell door open roughly, slammed it shut and stalked off down the hallway. As soon as Zuko was out of sight, Mai approached Ozai's cell. She quietly pulled open the heavy door. Ozai glanced up in surprise, not expecting another visitor so soon. Mai simply stared at Ozai. He met her gaze momentarily. Her gray eyes were intense and full of hatred. Ozai's eyes twitched and he looked away. Mai took her hands out of her sleeves, and displayed her shuriken. Ozai glanced at them and then up at Mai.

"Are you going to kill me?" he asked with amusement. "Go ahead. Do me a favour. But I don't think you have the guts. Spending time with my son has no doubt weakened you."

Mai maintained her silence. Ozai began to grow uncomfortable. "Well, what did you come here for? Are you going to tell me how terrible I am? That I'm a monster? Feel free. Zuko already did. I really don't care how you feel or what you think. Haven't you figured that out already?"

"I realize that, Ozai. I just had to come and see you huddled in your cell, powerless like I was when you held me captive. I want to savor the moment."

"So what are your little knives for, Mai? Are you trying to scare me?"

"I would like to scare you. And I would like to hurt you. Trust me, I'm thinking about it."

"Like I told those guards out there, you had better watch what you say to me. Zuko won't be in charge forever. He's too weak. I may not be able to bend anymore but many of our best generals and soldiers are still on my side. I would bet my life on it."

"Hmmmph," Mai snorted. "But your life isn't worth much, is it?"

"My Lord, did you see Lady Mai? She came here looking for you."

"She did?" Zuko asked, surprised. "I didn't see her."

"Lady Mai entered the prison, my Lord," the guard repeated.

"Alright," Zuko turned on his heel and reentered the prison. "Mai," he called. "Are you here?"

Zuko started to run down the hallway, anxious and imagining the worst. "Don't do anything foolish, Mai," he pleaded. "Don't get too close to him."

The Fire Lord skidded to a stop outside Ozai's cell. He saw Mai inside twirling her knives and speaking to his father. "Mai," he called. "Are you alright?"

Mai turned her head and looked at Zuko, a small smile on her face. "I'm okay, Zuko. I'm ready to go home now. I'm done here. Will you walk with me?"

"'Sure, Mai," he answered. "Let's get out of here. Talking to him is just a waste of our time."

Mai left the cell, taking one last look at Ozai, slumped once again in the corner. He met her gaze again and grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

Revenge

Chapter 10 – Recovery

Mai shivered as she and Zuko walked out of the prison, across the bridge and back down the path to the capitol. "Are you cold, Mai? Do you want my cloak?" Zuko inquired. It was late summer in the Fire Nation and the evenings could be cool.

"No. Thank you, Zuko. I'm not cold. I'm not sure why I'm shivering."

"Seeing Ozai upset you."

"Well, yeah," she snarked.

"Why did you go?" Zuko asked. "Why didn't you tell me that you wanted to see him?"

"I figured you would try to talk me out of visiting Ozai. And I really wanted to see him in jail….to make sure he was there. I didn't plan on doing anything. I just had to see him behind bars where he should be. But the way he looked at me….it made my skin crawl. He was almost leering at me. And he's so sure that he'll regain power one day. Please tell me that it's not possible."

"It won't happen. Aang and I will make sure of it, Mai. He might try to rally people around him, but it won't amount to anything. But I will be watching him anyway. It would be a huge mistake to completely forget about him."

"Good," Mai said, sounding relieved.

The pair walked the rest of the way to Mai's house in silence. When they arrived, the night air soft and cool around them, Mai turned to Zuko and gave him a brief hug. "Thank you for today, Zuko. Thank you for listening to me. I just want to go to bed now. I'm so tired."

"You'll be okay?" the Fire Lord asked. "Do you need anything?"

"I'll be fine. You've had quite a day yourself. Go get some rest. I'll come see you tomorrow. Or do you have meetings all day?"

"No, we're just going to spend some time tomorrow setting up meetings and sending hawks. So come over whenever you want."

"Okay, Zuko. Good night."

"Mai?"

"What is it, Zuko?"

"I….please, if you need me or I can help with anything, let me know."

"I will," Mai said quietly, opening the front door of her house. She shut the door gently, leaning against it on the inside. Pushing herself up from the door, Mai walked to her bedroom, undressed and crawled under the covers. She fell asleep immediately.

Outside, Zuko stood on Mai's steps for a moment, basking in the cool night air and staring up at the sky that such a brief time ago was lit up with the brilliant orange glow of Sozin's Comet. He wished he was inside with Mai. He wished he could make everything that had happened to her just go away. He wished he could take away her hurt. "Agni knows I've had enough experience with pain to help her through all this. Just ask me, Mai."

Reluctantly, Zuko left Mai's house and walked back to the palace. He crept quietly through the hallways, heading for his bedchamber. The young Fire Lord did not want to run into his friends or his Uncle. He wouldn't talk about Mai's situation without her permission and he was too tired to talk anyway. Taking out his hairpiece and undressing quickly, Zuko slipped into his bed and closed his eyes. Unlike Mai, sleep eluded him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clouds had rolled in overnight and Mai woke to the sound of rainfall. "A gloomy day to match my gloomy mood," she thought. She got dressed and made herself a cup of tea. Shortly there was a knock at her door and a servant brought her breakfast. Still ravenous from her few days without food, Mai ate everything, even the mango which she usually left on her plate.

She got dressed and put up her hair in its usual style. Mai looked in the mirror. "Am I different? Do I look different to everyone else? Do they know?" Swiftly, she pulled her hair out of its complicated series of buns and pulled it into a loose pony tail instead. "I think it's time for a change," she said. "Maybe I'll get some different clothes too." Going with her idea, Mai left her house and decided to walk through the capitol despite the rain, and look at all the clothing shops she could stomach. She ended up buying three new outfits, one in a rich burgundy and dressier than her current style, one in fire Nation red and a very striking black one with just a hint of purple. Walking home again, under the shelter of her umbrella, Mai stopped outside the palace, wondering whether to go in or not. She decided against it, figuring Zuko would be very busy despite what he had said the night before. "I'll wait until after dinner," she thought and continued on to her house. She went immediately to her room and laid her purchases on the bed. Having bought a snack while she was out, Mai felt no need for lunch and instead stretched out on her bed for a quick nap. When she awoke it was already dark.

Zuko had finally fallen asleep a few hours before sunrise. With such a small amount of sleep, the young man was cranky when he rolled out of bed to begin his day. He found Iroh and Sokka in the main dining room, drinking tea and eating breakfast.

"Good morning, nephew," Iroh rumbled. "How did you sleep?"

"Harrumph," Zuko growled. "I didn't."

"Ahh," exclaimed Iroh. "I see your mood reflects your lack of sleep."

Zuko looked contrite. "I'm sorry, Uncle. I had a very strange evening. I've got a lot on my mind."

"You know you can talk to me about anything, Zuko."

"Well, I don't know about this," replied the Fire Lord.

Sokka glanced between Iroh and Zuko while continuing to eat his breakfast with gusto. "Anything I can do, Zuko?" the young warrior asked.

"Thanks, Sokka, but there's nothing you can do."

"Mmmkay, I offered," Sokka answered, his mouth full.

"Can we meet for lunch later, Uncle? I need to ask you something."

"Yes, of course we can nephew. We'll meet back here."

Zuko spent the rest of the morning talking with Aang, Fire Nation generals, Fire Nation ministers, Chief Hakoda and some Earth Kingdom representatives. Meetings were arranged, important issues were discussed, and hawks were sent out to various dignitaries around the world. The real work would begin in a few days and would continue for probably years to come. Lunch time came and Zuko left to find his uncle.

"Hello, Uncle. Let's take our food to a private room so we can talk."

"Fine, Zuko."

They left the dining room and walked to a smaller adjoining room. Zuko closed the doors.

"What is it that's on your mind, nephew?"

"Mai," Zuko answered.

"You discovered what happened to her then?" Iroh inquired.

"Yes, she told me everything. I don't think she wants anyone else to know but I want to talk about it very badly. I want to help her."

"You'll have to make a decision, Zuko. Perhaps Mai will be angry with you for telling me, but if I can help then it will have been worth it."

"Aaargh, I don't know what to do!"

Iroh waited patiently, continuing to eat his rice and vegetables.

Zuko sighed. "I think I have to tell you."

"Whenever you are ready, begin. I'll give you all the help I can."

"Okay," Zuko began. "I told you about the Boiling Rock and what Mai did…..that Azula put her in prison, right?"

Iroh nodded.

"Well, a few days later Azula came to Boiling Rock, let her out and brought her back to the palace." Zuko's face darkened as he told Iroh of all Mai went through. Iroh's face clouded over also and he gripped Zuko's arm in a show of support. Zuko concluded the tale, including Mai's and Zuko's encounter with Ozai the night before.

"I'm trying to be supportive of her, Uncle. I want to help her. I want her to know that I don't blame her that I love her and I know that none of this was her fault."

"Have you told her all that?"

"Yes. I have. But what else can I do? Sometimes she lets me hold her and then she'll push me away. She wants to be alone and then she wants to be with me."

"She needs to heal, Zuko. Mai went through something terrible. Ozai took something from her. Her first time was violent and cruel, not loving and caring like it should have been, like it would have been with you."

Zuko flushed. "You're right, Uncle. I never thought of that."

"And she has been horribly violated. She will need some time. I am more than willing to talk with her if she wishes. Maybe I can give her a different perspective."

Walking through the dark toward the palace, Mai was deep in thought. She almost bumped into one of the many guards stationed outside the palace's main doors. They parted for Mai and opened the door for her. The girl wandered through the many rooms, checking the dining area and Fire Lord's chambers first. Zuko wasn't in either room so she headed for his bedchamber. The few servants walking through the hallways looked at her strangely. Mai knocked on Zuko's door but there was no answer. She could hear low voices coming from a sitting room next to Zuko's bedchamber. She raised her hand hesitantly and knocked. The door pulled opened a few seconds later and she stood face to face with Zuko. Mai could see Iroh in the room as well. They were having tea and looking at some parchments.

"Oh, you look busy, Zuko. I can come back tomorrow." Mai had already turned and was heading back down the hallway when Zuko grabbed her elbow and tugged her back.

"We're not too busy for you, Mai. Please come in. We'll put our parchments away for now. Would you like some tea? Uncle made it, so it's excellent."

"Okay, I'll have a cup."

Mai entered the room. Iroh smiled at her kindly and indicated a chair beside Zuko's. She sat down and accepted a cup from heer boyfriend. The tea was indeed superior. Mai sipped slowly and eyed the two men. She sensed that something was going on.

"You told your uncle everything, didn't you, Zuko?" Mai asked angrily.

Zuko flushed. "Don't be angry with me, Mai. I think Iroh can help. Talk to him. Please," he pleaded.

Her face red with both anger and embarrassment, Mai looked down at the beautiful carpet underneath her feet, her eyes tracing its intricate patterns. "Fine, we'll talk," she said brusquely.

Iroh reached out to Mai and took her hand. Her first instinct was to pull away, but she resisted. The older man's gaze forced Mai to raise her head and look at Iroh. His eyes shone with wisdom and kindness. Almost instantly, Mai's turmoil eased and she gave Iroh a small smile. He took that as a cue to begin. Zuko, meanwhile, sat back in his comfortable chair and nursed his tea. His gaze flitted back and forth between his uncle and his girlfriend.

"First of all, my dear, you must not feel guilty about what Ozai did to you. He is my brother, but he is a sick and damaged human being. He does things to hurt and manipulate and uses people like tools. For years, he has done his best to hurt Zuko. You were a means to hurt him even more. And what he did to you is unforgiveable. But you cannot let his violations of you rule your life or ruin your future. You will recover, Mai, and you have so much good in your life. So take the time you need; brood, mourn, and rage. But remember that you have people who love you. Don't be afraid to turn to them."

Mai listened intently to Iroh's speech. When he finished, her eyes were glistening with tears and she threw her arms around the kindly man's neck. Iroh patted her back softly. He looked over at Zuko who had tears in his eyes as well.

"Thank you," Zuko mouthed.

Iroh smiled softly at his nephew. "You are welcome," he replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Revenge

Epilogue

Mai and Zuko walked hand in hand through the palace gardens. It was springtime and all the plants looked lush and green. There were new turtleducklings in the pond and Zuko and Mai stopped to watch them. They had brought bread from the kitchen to feed the babies. Mai smiled as they crowded to the edge of the pond, eager for the scraps. She laid her head on Zuko's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Zuko wrapped his arm around Mai and squeezed affectionately. Her long loose hair, a style Mai had taken to wearing, tickled his hand and Zuko laughed.

"What's funny?" Mai asked a grin on her face.

"Your lovely hair is tickling me," he answered.

"I guess I should start wearing it up again then," she teased.

"No, no, I love your hair down. You look so beautiful."

Mai blushed lightly. "So do you want me to wear it down on our wedding day?"

"Mmmm, yes," Zuko replied dreamily. "Three more months, Mai, and we'll be married. I'm so happy that you agreed to be my wife."

"Did you think I would say no, especially after your romantic proposal?"

"I never count on anything, until it's a sure thing," Zuko joked.

"Oh, it's sure," Mai deadpanned.

"Good, then. Shall we keep walking?" he asked.

The couple circled the entire garden, coming back to Mai's favorite apple tree. "I think about that day a lot. I liked you back then, Mai," Zuko reminisced.

"Ah, yes, the flaming apple and our dunk in the fountain," Mai replied smiling. "That was the beginning of our epic romance."

Zuko snickered. He looked at Mai, drinking in her beauty. She wore a robe of deep burgundy over black pants and a burgundy cape to combat the cool spring breezes. The Fire Lord caressed her cheek. Mai leaned into his touch, enjoying its warmth. Putting his fingers under Mai's chin, Zuko tipped her head upwards and grazed her lips with his. Mai sighed contentedly. Deepening the kiss, Zuko took Mai in his arms.

"I love you," he whispered.

It was early summer, and a huge crowd was gathered in the courtyard of the Fire Nation palace. The Fire Lord and his new bride had just exchanged their wedding vows. The crowd cheered widely. Zuko grinned hugely and Mai positively glowed. They turned to face the crowd, waved and then kissed passionately.

The cheering of the crowd and the banging of gongs reached Ozai's prison cell. "So they are married," he said bitterly to himself. "Well, Mai, you had your chance with me. I'll find someone else to be my Phoenix Queen." The former Fire Lord laughed hysterically.


End file.
